


苦艾酒与福音诗

by OccupySalome



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 但是出乎意料地，Thor只是轻声问道，“为什么天使就不能爱人呢？”





	苦艾酒与福音诗

“啊，又掉下来一点了。”  
Loki对着镜子无奈地推了推滑落到自己头部一侧的光环，“照这样下去，彻底堕落看起来也只不过是时间问题了。”  
天使界有个莫名其妙的设定，就是天使们头上的光环是实体化的，这个光环代表了天使们的圣洁程度，让它完全暗淡或是坠落下来的时候，就是天使们沦为堕天使之日。  
Loki曾在三千年前对着天使长大肆抱怨嘲笑这一无用的设定，尽管人类无法看见，但天使却深受这个光环的荼毒。它的亮度不受天使自身控制，所以往往天使入眠时也得顶着一个LED灯，要不是智慧的人类发明了眼罩这一奇妙的物件，天使们恐怕至今还深陷于失眠的苦恼之中。  
当然，如今即使不用眼罩许多天使也能享有一个好梦——堕落的天使太多了，甚至Loki在路上走着走着都能踢到某个天使遗落的光环，就连天使长都不再经常露面，Loki大有理由怀疑他离堕落也不远了。  
只是洛基没有想到自己会那么快走到这条路上。

事情开始于上个周末，Loki随着所剩无几的天使们一起参加完礼拜后回到他在人间德住处，近年来年轻天使的数量骤减，天使长又不管事，一把年纪的老天使们连话都说不全聚在一起乱施奇迹，主持礼拜的工作便落到了Loki头上。  
和一群老年天使相处一整天可不是件容易事，结束了工作的Loki只想把自己好好地放松一下，解解领带换身舒适的衣服去常去的酒吧喝上一小杯来聊以寄慰，运气好一些的话还能碰上愿意请他喝一杯的小姑娘。不过他自然是不会接受她们的好意的，他一向是个怕麻烦的人，虽然他自身就是个麻烦，却对这类事情敬而远之，虽然他往往也会加一点私心，在心里默默赞赏一下那群姑娘的好眼光，并在她们的手提包里变出一瓶全新的香奈儿五号香水。  
只不过今天不太一样，等Loki抖着雨伞上的水走进酒吧时，发现自己常坐的那个吧台角落的高脚凳上已经坐了一个年轻的金发男人。  
这本来不关Loki什么事，毕竟他也没把那张凳子给买下来，因此他不过只是稍稍皱了下眉，随后为自己在吧台前找到了一个新的位置，招呼着熟识的调酒师Lucas给自己调上一杯苦艾酒，接着便开始翻阅新一期的时尚杂志，直到Lucas端着一杯Bloody Mary走到自己面前。  
“我不记得自己有点这个。”他略微迷惑地抬起头来看着Lucas。  
“当然，我知道你从来都只喝苦艾和马天尼而不是这种蔬果汁，但这是那边的金头发的先生请你的——瞧，他还在瞥你呢。”  
Loki顺着他指的方向望过去，那个金头发的小子正毫不避讳地望着自己，甚至还冲着他抛了个媚眼，过于带有暗示意味的动作让Loki一阵恶寒，不由得压低了声音问Lucas道：“我看起来那么女性化吗？”  
“不一定啊？”Lucas退远了点仔细打量了他一下，“我又不是没记得你招惹艳遇的能力——虽然你保守得跟个活了几千年的老古董一样，现在又不是18世纪，搞搞同性恋爱也不会抓到牢子里去。”  
Lucas笑得快要直不起腰，“我都没有那么多女孩子来搭讪，这就算是是你滥招桃花的报应吧，反正人家看上去也挺猛的，嗯？”  
啊，是很猛，那你怎么不喊他来搞你。Loki长叹了一口气，他今天真的是累昏头了，都忘了Lucas本身就不直，跟他谈论这种问题他只会让他更为兴奋。  
天使不能沉溺于声色，这是几千年前留下来的一条明文规定，而Loki也一直严格着遵守着它，更何况七情六欲会导致堕落，为了短短几十年的欢愉而放弃天使近乎无尽的寿命，怎么看都是一桩亏本生意。  
固然时代变了，地狱早已因为入不敷出而关门大吉，就连撒旦本人也不知去向，天使自然也没得地狱供他们当堕天使，但堕为人类也好不到哪儿去。Loki在Lucas的疯笑声中付完了两杯酒的价钱，嘱咐着他把蔬果汁的钱退还给那位先生，随后便在那位先生火辣辣的目光注视下逃跑般地离开了酒吧。  
上帝啊，出了酒吧的Loki拼命地在胸口划着十字，这样的经历可别再让他碰到第二次了。  
而酒吧里，名为Thor的金发男子笑盈盈地目送着天使落荒而逃，接着转头问道来向自己退钱的调酒师：“他叫什么名字？”  
“不清楚，我只知道他姓Laufeyson。”Lucas开玩笑归开玩笑，但面对着男人的问题，他还是给自己的朋友留了些余地。不知怎么的，他总觉得这个男人给他一种威压，让他从某种程度而言甚至不敢抬头看他的眼睛——尽管它们蓝得如同冰岛的天空。但它们太纯粹了，纯粹到可怕的境界，让污浊浑沌之人恨不得立即划着十字开始忏悔。  
“是吗？”Thor托着下巴接过钱，“那你知道一些别的什么吗？好比如他常喝什么酒？有什么朋友吗？他经常来吗？”  
“抱歉，我无可奉告，先生。”Lucas打断他的话，“我只是一个小调酒师，不是婚恋公司老总。至于酒，总之他不会喝满是番茄汁和柠檬汁调配出来的东西。”  
Lucas说着，把那杯Loki原封不动的Bloody Mary推回到Thor面前。他相信自己一定是脑子不太正常，讲话都忘了看气氛。他甚至觉得对方要是下一秒从哪儿变出一把枪来冲着自己的脑袋来上一发，或者对着自己的脸来一拳让Bloody Mary真的加点Blood那都不足为奇。  
但出乎他意料的，面前的客人并没有恼怒，甚至连一点点要生气的意思的都没有，他只是颇为认同地笑笑，然后开口道：“你说的倒也对。”  
他晃了晃玻璃杯：“那么，一杯天使之吻怎么样？”

Loki并非常人所想得那样清闲，他每日的工作多得就连最为壮硕的牛都会累垮，更别谈他一个年轻瘦弱的天使。因此关于酒吧里跟他搭讪的那个男人，他很快就把他忘得一干二净，权当是一次不合时宜的艳遇，他依旧朝九晚五去工作，赶到最偏远的乡村给新出生的孩子祝福，然后因为算错了时间而错过小镇上的最后一班公车。  
Loki提着公文包在公交站台上叹气，果然上帝一如既往地没在意他这个倒霉天使。  
“Sir？”正当他还在抱怨上帝的老花眼时，突然有人把手搭在了他的肩上，惊诧之下他一个甩手便把对方的手重重地打开，然后防备地转过头去看着对方——那是一个金发的男青年，穿着一身田园风格但却也十分得体的衣服，他把两只手举起来，睁大着眼睛，“抱歉，我没有注意到你在想事情，我打扰到你了吗？”  
Loki望着这个青年，隐约觉得他很是面熟，但却怎么也想不起在哪儿见过他，只好摇头笑了笑，道：“没有，是我多虑了。”  
“是吗？”青年爽朗地咧开嘴笑了起来，随后指了指站牌小心翼翼地提醒Loki，“虽然不想扰了你的好心情，但是公车已经没了，不知道你是在这儿等别人来接你还是…”  
“没有，我也只是这么站着，”他耸了耸肩，“我刚才发现错过了最后一班公车，啊对了，你是本地人？我可以向你询问一下最近的租车公司在哪儿吗？恐怕我今晚连夜得开车才能赶回家了。”  
“你很赶时间吗？”青年问。  
“我的工作永远都做不完。”  
“那要不这样吧。”青年笑笑，“我载你一程如何？顺你到租车公司，省的你再朵走路了。”他说着便按了按口袋里的车钥匙，不远处橘色的车灯闪了闪，回应着主人的动作。  
Loki挑了挑眉，他很累，而这个面善的青年又提了个非常棒的建议，他没有拒绝的理由。  
“那就麻烦你了。”他冲青年伸出一只手，“我叫Laufeyson，Loki Laufeyson。”  
“Thor Odinson，叫我Thor就行。”青年握上他的手，笑容灿烂的宛如贪蜜的熊。

后来的事情发展多少有点出乎Loki的预料，因为他不慎在Thor的车上睡着了，等他睡醒的时候便发现自己躺在某家汽车旅馆的床上，他的西装被脱下来整整齐齐地挂在衣架上，衬衫的扣子被解开了两颗方便他呼吸，其余的一切都是完好无损，除了他莫名其妙少了两页的工作计划。  
“早上好。”他还在盯着面前的白纸发愣，某个金色的影子便从门边探了出来，“抱歉，你昨天在我的车上睡着了，于是我便自作主张的把你带到了旅馆来。”  
Thor挠了挠头，“但愿这没有给你添麻烦。啊，对了，我借了厨房烧了点早饭，你要一起吃吗？有我的拿手好戏太阳蛋哦。”  
他说着便眨了眨眼睛，手得意地冲Loki一指，然后变消失在了门框边上。Loki无奈地摇了摇头，合上了面前的记事本，天使的记事本普通人无法修改，既然上面的字消失不见，那必然是某个天使或是更上位者碰了它，他便没有必要再去担心。  
相反地，他现在倒是很想去尝尝Thor先生的手艺。  
抱着这样的想法，他心满意足地推开椅子到浴室趣洗漱，把水泼到脸上然后眯着眼睛去摸一旁的毛巾，丝毫没有在意到自己头上的光环第一次有了歪斜的迹象。  
现在想想，如果他在那时候察觉到这一点，说不定后面的故事会变得大不一样也不一定。

托上帝的福，Loki享受到了一个久违的假期，不在他冷冷清清的公寓里，也不在嘈杂混乱的酒吧里。Thor邀请了他享用了两顿丰盛的餐点，其精致程度是在千年之间尝尽了人间美味的Loki都会为其而感到惊叹的。之后他还陪着他一起去了一次附近的教堂，Loki虔诚地感谢了一次那位替他分担了任务的上位者，Thor站在他身后静静等待着他祷告结束。随后他便跟随着Thor坐着他的车一同在乡间放着音乐飞驰狂奔，在汽车旅馆的有线电视上推搡着玩了好几轮合作游戏，最后Thor开着车把他送到了他的公寓楼下。  
“我很久没有这么开心过了。”Loki一只手搭在汽车顶盖上，整个人如同喝醉了酒一样神智不清，“说真的，你太体贴了，如果我是个普通女孩，说不定我就会这么随随便便爱上你也不一定。”  
“你不是女孩也一样可以爱上我。”Thor替他把公文包从车里拿出来，“毕竟你是天使嘛。”  
他对于这句没头没尾的话不置可否地笑了笑，接过公文包便往他的公寓大门走去，Thor靠在车门上看着他离开，又在他即将按上大门密码时喊他的名字。  
“什么事？”Loki转过身来，楼道里的灯亮起来，连同他的轮廓和他头顶的光环一起镀了层光。  
Thor眯着眼睛笑着看了他一会儿，用手拢成喇叭状举在嘴边冲Loki喊道：“下次我再约你的时候，你会喝那杯血腥玛丽吗？”  
他蓦地想起酒吧，想起那个抢了他位置的金发男青年，他的形象和Thor重叠起来，最后融合化成了Loki嘴角的一个微笑。  
于是他答道：“如果下次你请我，换一种别的饮料那我一定会喝。”  
前提是你还能约得到我——当然，这句话是他用唇语讲的。  
但Thor站在背着光的角度依旧看到了，他不光能看到他的嘴唇，更能看到他的光环，他的翅膀，甚至能看到他胸膛里的心。  
他扬了扬手，转身钻进了他的轿车里，大概没有注意到Loki一直目送他的车行驶直至它彻底消失在视野之中。

天使有一个难言之隐。  
这个问题的缘由大概要追溯到他们的出生，天使并不是因为想当天使而成为天使，相反的，他们出生就是天使，所以必须要做天使。  
他们在上帝的后花园里出生，由其他年长的天使们一起抚养长大，再接受统一的教育——主要是教导他们要“爱”人，要“爱”上帝。  
可爱是个什么概念呢？这太抽象了，爱人，大概包容他人的意思，就像Loki爱冰山，爱苦艾酒，爱信封上的邮戳，但要他具体描述如何爱人，他答不上来。他所认识的爱是博爱，而不是爱一个人时带有私心的爱，那种爱的感觉大概像爬山虎的脚攀上心脏，密密麻麻而喘息不得，然后它的叶子开始生长，把心脏里其他的空间也一并填满。至于爱上帝，这便更难以形容了，即使是天使，即使他们都出生于上帝的花园里，也未曾有谁真正见过上帝。上帝是神秘的，是难于琢磨的，上帝是跟爱一样抽象的形象。  
认识到自己大概“爱”上了一个人那刻，Loki第一次自渎了，他在凌乱的被子之间用双手生疏地抚慰着自己，翅膀无意识地像鸟儿展翅一样张开抖落了一地的羽毛，头顶的光环再一次开始歪斜坠落。  
坠落就坠落吧，Loki心想，大不了再也不当什么天使了。为了那一点不靠谱的烟火般易逝的爱情，他觉得值得。  
据说蛾子会追随着火光，即使身体燃烧殆尽也无所谓，那么由此想来，天使和蛾子还真有不少的共同点。第一，他们都长翅膀，第二，他们都甘愿被焚尽。

第二次迈进酒吧的时候，Loki如愿在吧台角落的位置上见到了他想见的人，他正靠在那儿盯着面前的酒杯发呆，丝毫没有注意到Loki已经绕过了人群来到了身后。  
“Bloody Mary。”他一手搭上Thor的肩一手撑在吧台上，对着正处于震惊中的Lucas说道。  
“我以为你不会喝它。”Thor抬起头来看着他，他的眼睛在酒吧昏暗的灯光线下熠熠生辉，“毕竟你管它叫蔬果汁不是吗？”  
“怎么？现在连尝试都不允许我尝试了吗？”Loki反问道，挑着眉的表情倒是有几分挑衅的意味，“再说了，我不喝，难道你就不会喝了吗？”  
“那可不一定，我现在有新欢了。”Thor笑着举起面前的酒杯，Loki这才察觉到那杯绿色液体的存在，苦艾酒罢了。  
“是吗？”Loki不屑地扭开头去，尽力掩饰着自己嘴角的笑意，“我希望你并不在暗示着什么——你是想说，我也算是你的新欢吗？”  
“那可不止，”Thor仰头大笑了起来，揽过Loki的腰便往自己的怀里带，“不止新欢，旧爱也是你，当然，如果你愿意的话，以后也只有你。”  
Loki的呼吸急促了起来：“这算是表白吗？”  
“是的。”Thor抬起他的蓝眼睛来真挚地看着Loki，“愿上帝祝福Thor和他的爱人。”  
等Lucas端着酒在回到吧台边的时候，他们两个早就离开了，桌子上只剩下了那两杯酒的费用和一盏已经空了的酒杯。  
“哼。”Lucas笑了下，把那个空杯收了回来，晃了晃然后丢到水池里，“果然啊，人类都是过分相信爱情的生物，爱情的重要性胜于信仰。”  
“但谁又不是呢？”

他们在酒吧外的路灯下亲吻，跌跌撞撞地往Loki的公寓走去，苦艾酒的味道在彼此的唇齿见来回过渡。Loki决心在他彻底堕落前用他身为天使的便利施上最后一个奇迹，他刻意缩短了从酒吧到他自己公寓的距离，然后领着Thor让他在惊愕之后摸到他公寓的门把手。  
“哇哦。”他眨了眨眼睛，“说实话，我以为这段路程会再漫长点，但我真没想到我们这么快就到了。”  
“的确很近。”Loki笑着回答道，“只要你想，它的距离可以有地球到月亮那么远，也可以是蝴蝶两叶翅膀的间距那么近。”  
“那么，现在你还在等什么？”

等Loki从乱糟糟的被子和拘束着他的腰的人怀里钻出来时，第一眼看见的时落在他枕头上的那个熟悉的光环，它已经不再明亮了，皱缩成小小的一个，宣誓着Loki的失格。  
“唉。”Loki叹了口气，惊扰到了一旁的Thor，他半撑起身子揉揉眼睛看着Loki背对着他的身子，颇为担心地问，“怎么了？”  
“Thor，”Loki迟疑地说道，“如果我现在跟你讲一个荒唐但是真实的故事，你会相信我吗？”  
“相信？”他笑了，“我当然相信你，自然会相信你。所以，你要说什么？”  
“我其实并不是人类，至少曾经不是，我是天使。”他极其平静地讲出来，但整个人却都轻松了，身为天使的包袱第一次从他肩头卸了下来，“但是天使不能享有爱欲，也不能爱人，所以我堕落了，就在昨晚，我选择当一个普通人类，这就是我思索许久后做出的抉择。”  
他讲完停顿了许久，他以为Thor会惊诧，最起码会为他放弃至高的身份这一行为感到不解，但是出乎意料地，Thor只是轻声问道，“为什么天使就不能爱人呢？”  
“我不知道，说实在地，我也不能明白爱的确切定义。但我的光环掉落了，这就是天使的失格，我自然也没有什么再回天堂的可能性了。”  
“既然掉下来了，那么把它再戴回去不就行了？”  
“怎么可能…”Loki嗤笑了一声转过身去，却看见他的光环在Thor的手中一点点缩小直至戒指般模样，而他的身高赫然耸立着一对巨大的翅膀——那是任何天使都不曾拥有的华贵象征。  
Loki呆楞在了那儿，印象中他所知道的拥有这样翅膀的人只有一个，那就是上帝本人。  
“来，手给我。”Thor拉过Loki骨节分明而白皙的手，把那枚戒指般的光环戴在了他的手指上，借着晨辉端详了一会儿，然后满意地握住了它，“谁说天使就一定不能爱人？我们不是正彼此爱着吗？”  
“上帝啊...”Loki捂住了自己的嘴。  
“嘘，我还是更喜欢你喊我Thor，我的小天使。”Thor凑了过去，在Loki的嘴角留下一个轻轻的吻。  
“所以你一开始就知道我是天使？”  
“是的。”  
“我那日的工作也是你帮我处理掉的？”  
“是的。”  
Loki不满地在他怀里撇嘴，“你知道我的身份，而我却一直蒙在鼓里，这太不公平了。”  
“没什么公不公平的。”他笑道，“我们现在不都一样不是吗？都是平凡而普通的人类。”  
他再次低下头去亲Loki的发心，“既然为人，就不要浪费掉这一生吧。”

若干年后，上帝的后花园里，诞生了一个指头上有着戒指般光环痕迹的孩子。  
这仿佛是一个开始，又是一个结束，上帝把他抱起来，又在他的额头上留下了一个吻。至此以后，新生天使们的光环便不再现于头顶，而是烙印在他们的手指上，如同戒指般熠熠生辉，宣誓着他们的衷心，也宣誓着他们的纯洁。从此以后，再也没有天使会堕落，因为堕落这个概念早已不复存在。上帝亲吻他们的手指，从此天国的门将永远敞开。  
在上帝的后花园里，上帝与天使在共同嬉戏。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点小彩蛋：  
苦艾酒的主要原料是茴芹， 茴香及苦艾药草，这三样经常被称作「圣三一」，而圣三一即三位一体，圣父圣子圣灵。三位一体，一体三位。


End file.
